This invention relates to a device for preventing pulls on cables from being transmitted to associated connectors and for preventing the interference of the cables with other proximate structures such as cabinet doors.
The invention is particularly adapted for use with cabinet mounted electronic equipment wherein there is positioned a multiplicity of circuit boards which are connected to a plurality of input/output cables by means of electrical connectors. At the point of egress from the cabinet, damage may occur to the cabinet or to the cables when the cables are inadvertently pulled if the cables are not secured. In general the number of cables entering a cabinet is dependent on the particular configuration of the electronics mounted therein. The diameter of the cables may also vary, from cable to cable, as a function of the number and size of conductors per cable. An efficient strain relief device should therefore be able to restrain a variable number of cables having different diameters. In select applications it is also necessary to permit the removal of the circuit boards, or other electronic subsystem to which the connectors are affixed, with the connectors and cables remaining attached. Therefore, the strain relief device should also be able to release one or all of the cables without the need for disconnecting any connector.
The present invention derives its ability to accomplish the above desired results with a simple and efficiently configured device.